Dear Agony
by Cherushii Akane
Summary: Tsukiko Hiroshi's life is turned upside down when her village and her family are destroyed, and in her revenge murdered the tyrannical daimyo and his army. What will she do when the ex-ronin Mitsuhide Akechi arrives in her village? MitsuhideXOC
1. Chapter 1

Blood covered my face as I stood among the immense blanket of corpses strewn about the ground, my hands shaking as they held the giant scythe that had once belonged to my father. My heart felt heavy and full of anger and sadness, and my head was violently spinning on itself. I looked up, checking once again for any survivors of my rampage. I knew that one man escaped, but he was injured, so I wasn't sure if he actually survived or not.

I fell to my knees, letting the scythe fall heavily to the ground. All I could do was emptily stare at the carnage around me and let tears fall from my eyes. My father and mother were dead.. My village destroyed… What was there left for me to live for..?

Completely devastated, I raised my head to the twilight sky and screamed, hoping that at least some of my sorrow would leave me and take away this painful memory.

I gasped, and my eyes shot open. I was breathing heavily, and my throat hurt as if I'd been screaming for hours. I glanced around, hoping that I was at least still in my room in my small house. I sighed in slight relief as I saw the familiar wooden and paper walls. I felt sunlight warm the wall near me, and I got up from my pile of blankets and moved out into the sunlit outdoors. Birds cheerfully chirped, reinforcing the fact that spring was almost over and summer was coming.

All of this did nothing for me, however. Not as much as a slight smile crossed my face as I took in everything... My heart felt as if it would never heal or forget what happened…

I was nothing but a mass murderer..who happened to be only 11 years of age.. I often wondered why suicide never really crossed my mind these past couple of days... I guess my father raised me too well…

"Father! Father, where are you?", I cried, running as fast as I could through the soldiers and villagers. People clashed with swords and physical blows, and some would fall to the ground, never to get back up again, and others would frantically run from any sort of violence.

"Father!" I yelled again.

"Tsuki! I'm here!"

I heard his voice among a group of people fighting and clanging their swords heavily against each other. I saw him slice through 3 men at once with his giant scythe, saving several villagers who hid behind him.

"Father!" I exclaimed, and slammed into his body, holding him close and crying into his stomach.

"Tsuki… I'm glad to see you safe." he said, embracing me tightly. "Is your mother with you?"

I shook my head against his body. "No… She's…She…." I couldn't speak, as more tears choked me and kept me from speaking. I remembered my mother's beheaded body all too well…. I wanted to forget, to label it as only a nightmare.

I felt Father's body sag, realizing what I was trying to say. "I see...", he whispered.

"Ha ha ha, does that upset you, Haruka?"

Father and I turned to who was speaking. He was a rather large man, dressed as a noble would, and flaunting his wealth in any way that he could. Behind him were a more fit man with black, untidy hair and a giant broadsword resting on his shoulder.

"Kazusa Tsutsui..", my father said angrily. "Why? What's the purpose of causing this chaos in our village?"

Kazusa laughed maniacally. "Why? Why, you ask? Well, I'm tired of hearing all of your complaints about how I run my villages, so I decided to take things into my own hands."

"By destroying the village and its inhabitants?"

"If it will shut you up, why not? You won't starve anymore, so you should be grateful!"

"Nothing you do is worth being grateful for!" I exclaimed angrily. "You murder innocents, and use others to make yourself wealthier!"

"How else do you expect to live in this kind of world?" he retorted. "You can only make it with wealth, not with 'samurai honor' or whatever nonsense you all talk about."

"That's enough trampling on our beliefs." Father said, lifting his scythe. "You will pay for what you've done now."

Kazusa laughed again. "Before I do, let me take one more thing. Sakon, take care of the girl."

The man next to him nodded, and lifted his sword into his hands, looking directly at me.

Father lifted a defensive arm in front of me. "Tsuki, run."

"What?"

"Run away from here. Run as fast as you can. Don't worry about me, just run."

"But Father, I-"

"Tsuki! Please. Just go. I can't bear to lose any more family to that man."

I hesitated, and then ran as fast as I could away from where they were. I didn't want to leave my father… But I understood how he felt, and had faith that he would survive to see me again.

I felt something grab my leg, and I fell flat on my face. I rolled over to see what had me, and almost screamed when I saw it was Kazusa. I struggled against his grip, but he only lifted me up easily and laughed at my attempts at escape.

"Is this all the daughter of a samurai can do?" he asked mockingly.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed.

He grabbed my throat with his other hand, and slowly tightened his grip, choking me. "How long until you give in, I wonder?"

I gasped for air, knowing full well that it was futile. I would rather die than give him the satisfaction of defeating me.

Suddenly I heard something slicing through flesh, and I felt myself fall as a mist of red blood filled my vision, Kazusa screaming in the background. Someone then lifted me into their arms and ran as fast as they could. I felt something warm and wet on the person's shirt, and looked to see blood oozing through their clothes.

The person stopped and landed heavily on his knees, breathing heavily and relaxing his hold on me. I looked up to see who it was…and immediately cried out in horror.

"Father!"

He looked up at me, his tired face relaxing into a smile. "Tsu..ki.. I'm glad that…you're safe..."

"Father, you're hurt!"

"That's not what..matters now.." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Tsuki, you…have to flee from here... Don't give in the Kazusa.. Please..keep..yourself safe.."

I couldn't say anything, only nod as he spoke.

"My precious treasure..." he whispered, stroking my cheek. "I..love you…dearly.."

"I love you too, Father..." I choked, hugging him tightly.

I felt him grow limper and limper until I didn't even feel him breathe. I looked at him again, and it seemed as if he was only sleeping.

"That wretch deserved it..."

I didn't even turn to acknowledge Kazusa. I didn't even care anymore. All I wanted was to forget everything that was happening..

"If only he'd given me what I wanted in the first place, then this wouldn't have happened..." He spoke as if he was weak from an injury.

"…What was it that you wanted?" I asked without turning around.

Kazusa chuckled. "Well, that must be obvious… His only daughter..."

I gasped. All this…because of me? Kazusa caused all this suffering…only because my father wouldn't hand me over to him? That was it?

I felt my entire body tremble. I couldn't hold in my rage any longer. I gently laid my father on the ground, making sure to not taint his body anymore. I relieved him of his scythe, and stood to look at Kazusa.

"All of this… All that you have put these people through..." I lifted the scythe over my head, never noticing the true weight of the weapon. "I'll personally make you pay for it!"

He tried to lift a sword to stop me, but my slash was too fast, and a red line sprayed blood from his torso, and he fell heavily onto the ground, eyes forever wide in shock.

My chest heaved; my heart ached for more… I looked around, and noticed that I was surrounded by Kazusa's men, including Sakon. I screamed and began wildly swinging the scythe in wide arcs; nothing registering to me until everyone around me was reduced to nothing.

I looked up at the sky, once again searching for an answer to my salvation. "How long must I hate myself for what I've done..?" I asked the air around me, despite knowing I wouldn't get an answer.

I walked back inside, sitting at what used to be the family dining table. I glanced over the table top, looking over bowls and chopsticks that were used from previous meals.

A memory of a past dinner with my mother and father flashed through my mind, remembering us all laughing and telling stories about our pasts and what happened that day.

Tears once again came to my eyes, and I did what I could to hold them back, even though no one was there to see. Must I continue enduring this agony..? Will I ever have a reason to live again..?

"Hiroshi! Are you in there?"

My gaze snapped to the front door, which was being banged on by someone outside. The man who spoke sounded big, mean, and like someone I didn't want to mess with. I quietly moved to walk out of the back of the house to the woods nearby. Why that man wanted anyone with my family name, I didn't know, but I didn't feel too comfortable going and answering him. I wondered if he was here for something having to do with what happened, but I wasn't going to stick around to find out.

When I was sure he couldn't hear, I made a mad dash for the trees…only to slam into what felt like a person. I fell heavily to the ground, and I was momentarily dazed as the person said, "Are you alright, little one?"

"Y-yes... Sorry, I-"My words broke off when I could see who it was.

He was clearly a samurai. Long, blackish brown hair cascaded to his waist in a ponytail at his back, leaving chin-length bangs to frame his pale face. Dark eyes looked at me with sincere concern, despite his left hand gently laid on the hilt of his katana. His armor was mostly on his torso and seemed light and made of bamboo, covered with a white vest that was open, and loose, light purple pants that seemed comfortable to move around in.

It was the samurai Mitsuhide Akechi of the Oda army.

My heart beat rapidly, fearing what he was here for. Why would someone like him come to my village? Did his lord, Nobunaga Oda, one of the strongest warlords in all of Japan, find out about what happened? Was I…to be executed..? Was he to be my killer, my savior from all the pain I was feeling?


	2. Chapter 2 Enter Nobunaga

I looked up at him, fear written all in my face and eyes. Despite his kind face, I knew he was a slayer of men, and man perfectly capable and probably willing to end my life. I couldn't run, I couldn't escape from him.. This was different from Kazusa. My life was over as he gazed at me questioningly, and all I could do was beg for him to end it quickly.

"Are you here…to end it..?" I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you here to kill me?" I yelled. "For what I've done! Don't I deserve it?"

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"I did it! I killed the daimyo of this village! I did it in vengeance for him killing my family, and I also killed all of his men!" I stood on my shaky feet. "Go ahead! Kill me! End my suffering!"

He stared at me in surprise, which made me wonder what he was doing. He then walked up to me. He lifted his hand, and I flinched. I felt him place it on my head, and I opened to see him looking at me with a concerned look.

"You've been through much, haven't you, little one?" he said quietly.

I felt tears burn at my eyes. "..What do you want from me..?" I muttered, my voice threatening to crack.

"Lord Nobunaga asked us to bring you to him, on an invitation to be recruited into his army." he answered, kneeling to be closer to my height. "I'm not here to hurt you, or to judge you on what you did. Kazusa was a tyrannical daimyo, so it was expected of him to end the way he did." He lightly patted my head. "The only tragic thing is that you had to suffer because of his antics, and for that, I am truly sorry."

The tears in my eyes flowed past my eyes down my cheeks, and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. "I'm so sorry… I don't deserve your kindness… I'm so, so sorry…" I sobbed.

I felt him hug me close and run a hand through my long, black hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You have done nothing wrong... Don't cry."

He felt so safe. I felt so secure in his arms... I felt as if all of my pain could be erased by this man... He felt so…

"Mitsuhide! Did you find the girl?"

I froze, recognizing the voice of the man who shouted for me earlier. I bolted to hide behind Mitsuhide, glancing at the man as he exited my house.

I was right about him being big, mean, and someone I didn't want to mess with. He was very muscular, with part of his chest and side bare, revealing muscle and bronze skin. Black hair receded from his forehead and was pulled into a small puff of a ponytail on the top of his head. Brown eyes seemed as dark as the burly beard that covered the entire length of his chin. Two giant axes lay against his back, the handles above his shoulders for him to quickly draw them out for battle.

"Yes, Katsuie, I found her. Are you the reason why she's so frightened?"

"What're you spoutin' about? I didn't do anything! I didn't even find the little rat until I heard crying out here."

Mitsuhide sighed. "It seems like it was unintentional that you frightened her, then… Which isn't the first time, I suppose..."

"What do you mean by that?" Katsuie barked.

Ignoring him, Mitsuhide turned to me. "You don't need to be afraid of him. He's mainly all bark and no bite, except when he's hungry."

"What's that, Mitsuhide? Why don't you bring that girly face of yours here and say it directly to me?" Katsuie yelled.

"I'll gladly pass.", Mitsuhide said. "Now, since we found her, why don't we head back to Lord Nobunaga?"

Katsuie snorted. "Whatever."

"Oh, forgive my poor manners." Mitsuhide said. "May I ask your name, little one?"

"…Tsukiko.. Hiroshi."

"Tsukiko? That's a lovely name." he said with a smile that for some odd reason made my face flush. "I am Mitsuhide Akechi, and my…friend over there is Katsuie Shibata."

Katsuie didn't say anything and headed to the main street of the village.

"Don't worry about it too much. He's almost always mad at someone." Mitsuhide said. "Now, before we do anything, are you sure you want to come with us? You can refuse if you want."

I thought about it for a minute. I had nothing else to live for, and nothing was here for me. Even so, something inside me told me to go with them.

"I'll go.", I said.

Mitsuhide smiled. "Alright. Do you have anything you need to get before we go?"

"Uh… May I bring my father's scythe with me?" I asked.

"Certainly. Do you want me to get it for you?"

"I can manage it. Thanks, anyway." I quickly ran into my house and gently lifted the giant scythe that would've eventually been passed down to me anyway. I wondered how it was so easy for me to lift, since it clearly towered over my head. I guess my father's blood really ran through me.

I walked out the front of the small house, knowing full well that I would probably never return. Mitsuhide and Katsuie waited, both on horses. Mitsuhide smiled when he saw me exit the house. "If you'd like, you can ride with me to the camp."

"O-okay..." I said, and managed to lift myself onto the horse in front of Mitsuhide. His arms were on both of my sides and held the reins lightly.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"Yes.", I said.

He gently kicked the horse to a gallop, and I headed for the camp of the Demon King, unsure of the way my life was going as of now.

The camp was massive. There were tents spread wide throughout a giant plain, a few miles long. People crowded the empty spaces between the tents, making me feel claustrophobic as I walked with Mitsuhide and Katsuie to where Nobunaga was staying. Men of all ages were laughing, drinking, or talking seriously among themselves. There were few of them, but there were some women among the men, since we've recently been allowed to participate in war efforts.

Nobunaga's tent was similar to everyone else's, except bigger. Mitsuhide opened the flap, and I walked in after Katsuie entered. The inside seemed rather spacy, and the tent was open at the top, allowing sunlight to brighten the tent's inside.

In the middle of the tent, a man sat on a stool with his chin in his hand. He wore dark, heavy-looking armor, and a long, European-looking sword was leaning against his stool in a dark purple sheath, the face of an ogre glaring from the base of the hilt. His hair was dark and pulled back, and a small black beard and moustache stood against his tan skin.

"Mitsuhide, Katsuie, you have returned.", he said in a dark voice.

"Yes, my lord.", Mitsuhide said, and he and Katsuie bowed.

"And the girl?", the man asked.

"She is here." Mitsuhide turned to me, and motioned for me to step up. I stood beside him, and he placed a strong hand on my shoulder. "This is Tsukiko Hiroshi. Tsukiko, this is Lord Nobunaga Oda."

At first I didn't say anything, only returned Nobunaga's gaze. His eyes sent chills down my spine, and I unconsciously clung to Mitsuhide's vest, causing to glance at me worriedly.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lord Nobunaga.", I said, inclining my head.

Nobunaga smiled. "You are growing into a fierce warrior, young one."

I looked up at him, wondering what he meant.

"Your eyes are already hardened by battle, and they shine with a determination that, with training and experience, might become as strong as one of my generals or, in a rare case, as my own." He looked to Mitsuhide. "Have you seen her fight?"

"No, my lord.", Mitsuhide answered.

"Splendid." Nobunaga stood, lifting the sword at his side into his hand, and drawing it from its sheath. The blade glinted darkly in the sunlight, and it seemed as if it was silently crying out for blood.

He lifted the sword to point at me. "Show your skill to me, young one."

"Lord Nobunaga?", Mitsuhide gasped, stepping more in front of me protectively.

"Stand away, Mitsuhide. I want to test this girl's merit myself.", Nobunaga commanded.

"My lord, I can't. She's only a child-"

"Lord Akechi?", I asked.

He looked over to me.

"I can fight him, my lord.", I said, quickly grasping my scythe, which was previously held by Katsuie, and I walked closer to Nobunaga. I lifted the scythe into a fighting stance. "I'm ready, Lord Nobunaga."

Nobunaga chuckled. "Good. Make this worth my time, little one."

Nobunaga lunged at me, his sword clanging heavily against mine. His strength was much greater than any of Kazusa's men, but I wasn't going to let that discourage me. I flung his sword away and swung at him, trying to keep him constantly moving so that he couldn't attack. He was a lot faster than I imagined, however, and managed to deflect almost all my blows and dodge the others as if he were merely taking a stroll. Frustrated, I continued swiping at him, hoping to get at least one blow on him.

We met at another deadlock, and I could see a line of blood along his cheek. But my main concern was the wild look in his eye; he seemed thrilled to be fighting, hyped on adrenaline to the point of joy at the prospect of a battle. It frightened me, which made me stumble against his weight and allow him to swipe at my neck, nicking the flesh. I felt warm blood run down my neck, but met his gaze with as cold a look that I could manage. I moved my scythe so that the blade was behind me, and charged at Nobunaga with everything that I had. I swung heavily, but only managed to sink the blade into the ground. I felt the cold steel of his sword against the back of my neck, and I barely breathed as I waited for what he'd do next.

At first he started chuckling, but then he burst into dark, menacing laughter, as if he had had the time of his life. He lifted the sword from my neck, and sheathed his sword. "You, young Hiroshi, are truly a wonder. So young, and yet you can manage to cut the great Demon King…more than once. Truly wondrous."

I gasped and stood straight up. "Twice? But I only cut you once!"

He chuckled more and shook his head. He pointed to a place on his arm, and I noticed that I could see skin, as well as blood, through a small cut through the armor.

"Now that I have tested you, I myself welcome you to the Oda Army.", he said. "You will probably start as a private under one of my retainers. Mitsuhide."

"Yes, my lord?", Mitsuhide asked, worry tinting his words.

"Is there room for this one in your Akechi army?", Nobunaga said.

"Of course, my lord! I would be honored to have her."

"Good. Off you go, then, Tsukiko."

"Thank you, my lord.", I said, bowed, then followed Mitsuhide out of the tent.

"That fight had me worried. I was afraid he wouldn't relent.", Mitsuhide said.

"Were you? I think I saw that your hand was ready to draw your sword. Were you planning on standing in?"

"If it went on any longer, yes."

I smiled. "Thank you, Lord Akechi, for being so concerned for me."

Mitsuhide shook his head. "Not at all. And there's no need to call me 'Lord'. You can call me just Mitsuhide if you wish."

"I couldn't! That would be rude of me!"

He laughed. "Even if I asked you to?"

I looked at my walking feet. "Well… I dunno.."

"Alright, then call me whatever you wish, but you don't have to be formal if you don't want to.", he said.

"Y..yes, my lord.."

"Alright, now that that's settled, we have to find you a place to stay."

"Um… Lord Akechi?"

"Hm?"

"Well, um… If it's not too much to ask, um.."

"Yes?"

"I…um…can my tent, if I have one of my own…be close to yours?"

Mitsuhide's eyes widened, then relaxed as he smiled gently. "Of course. I'll do what I can to make you comfortable here."

"Thank you…my lord."

Lord Mitsuhide truly was a kind person… I hoped and prayed that I would be able to keep him as a friend as I stayed with the Oda.


	3. Chapter 3 Sugoroku

-7 Years Later-

"Hahaha, I win your territory, Mitsunari!"

"You little brat… Wait until I land on it again…"

"You gonna take it back?"

"Heck yeah, I am! I oughta make you pay for it now!"

"Mitsunari, you should calm down. It's only a game."

In a small Sugoroku bar in Kyoto, I was playing a game of Sugoroku with my friends Mitsunari Ishida and Euphoria Anastazi. Sugoroku's a board game of basically all of Japan, and up to 4 players have to go around, collecting flags and buying land, returning to their home square to receive a stipend depending on how much land they own. Whoever reaches the amount of gold needed to win first wins.

"Hahaha, I'm about to win, Mittens!", I taunted.

"I told you not to call me that!", Mitsunari growled. This red head was one of the easiest people in the world to tick off. He had pale skin, dark eyes, hair that reach his chin, and was rather thin for a guy, but still not someone you'd want to tick off. He was the main strategist in the Toyotomi Army, so he and I competed with each other a lot to see who the better strategist was.

"Only I can call you Mittens, right, Mitsunari?", Euphoria asked. Euphoria, the opposite of Mitsunari, was the nicest person I'd ever met. She had beautiful, long blond hair that cascaded down past her waist, emerald eyes that shone with kindness, and a skin tone that matched mine and Mitsunari's.

"…Yeah...", Mitsunari mumbled angrily.

"Yay! Oniichan!", Euphoria exclaimed, hugging him tightly despite his obvious protest.

These two were like brother and sister. Mitsunari found her while walking through Niigata Port…at a slave auction. She's originally from Italy in Europe, but because of a debt her parents owed to a big trader in Japan, he took her and a couple other slave girls. Mitsunari said he rescued her mainly because he liked how defiant she was to the people who kept her, but I don't think that's the only reason. Nonetheless, she's safe now, and now it's hard for me to imagine her being as mean to people as she was to her holders.

"It's your turn.", Mitsunari said.

"Okay." I rolled the die, and moved 5 spaces, landing on my home, Tanba. "I won!", I exclaimed.

"Bull!", Mitsunari yelled, sitting up and looking at the board.

"I did! See, I met the goal of 5,000 gold! Oh, heck yeah!"

"This doesn't prove anything, you hear?"

"It proves that you suck at board games!", I laughed.

"You little…"

"Mitsunari, it's only one game. You've won a game before.", Euphoria pointed out.

"Only twice…", Mitsunari grumbled.

"Hahaha, wanna go again?", I asked.

"Oh, you're so on!", Mitsunari said.

"You all look like you're having fun."

I turned at the voice, automatically standing from my seat and preparing to bow. "Lord Mitsuhide!", I said.

He waved a hand at me. "Take it easy, Tsuki. No need for you to be so formal.", he said, chuckling.

"Yes, my lord...", I said.

"Hey, Mitsuhide! Would you like to play with us?", Euphoria called.

"No thank you, but I would like to watch, if you all don't mind.", he replied.

"Sure! You can watch me beat Mitsunari again!", I said.

"If you don't shut up in about 5 seconds, I swear..."

"Hey, do you mind if we play, too?"

We looked to see Sakon Shima from the Tsutsui clan and Magoichi Saika of the Saika Renegades approaching us. Magoichi wasn't much of a concern for me, but I felt myself tense up as I saw Sakon. All I could see when I looked at him was him in my village, fighting my father and killing him, and helping Kazusa destroy my village.

Mitsuhide sensed my rigidness and took a seat next to me, gesturing to a side of the table away from me. "Certainly. You can sit there.", he said politely.

They sat and sat their sake cups on the table. "Alright, so who's who?", Magoichi asked.

"Well, I'm my little character.", Mitsunari said, holding his piece up.

"I'm Mitsuhide.", I said, holding up Mitsuhide's piece.

"Why're you Mitsuhide?", Sakon asked.

I blushed. "'Cause he's my favorite general."

"Or maybe 'cause you like him.", Magoichi said.

"I do not!"

"Her face is all red.", Mitsunari laughed.

"Shut your face, Mitsunari!", I yelled. "Let's start this game so that I can whoop all your tails!"

"Fine by me.", Sakon said.

These past 7 years had passed rather quickly for me. Like Lord Nobunaga said, I became a general under Mitsuhide, and also like he said, I rose rather quickly in rank, and in the next 4 years, I was second in command of the Akechi army. Some people in the other armies didn't approve of my rapid growth, but I was respected by some and everyone in the Akechi army seemed to like me, so I wasn't really bothered.

Mitsuhide continued to be kind to me all these years. He acted as a mentor to me, and I felt myself becoming more and more attached to him as time passed, to the point of where I blushed and stuttered when people asked what I thought of him. I guess that's what it's like when you like someone, but I wasn't sure if it was right of me to like Mitsuhide. He's in a completely different class from me, and he probably didn't even like me that way anyway.

"Tsuki, are you gonna move?", Mitsunari asked impatiently.

"Oh, sorry!", I said, snapped out of my thoughts. I rolled and moved 4 spaces to Yamashiro, which wasn't owned by anyone. "I'm gonna buy that.", I said, putting a red piece that marked it as my territory.

"Dang…I was aiming for that..", Sakon muttered. His home square, Yamato, was right beside Yamashiro, and my home square was diagonally across, making Yamashiro a tug-of-war between me and Sakon.

"I wonder if Motochika's working today...", Mitsuhide said.

"Oh, I think he is! Do you want me to try to find him?", I asked.

"No, I think he's taking care of the background music. Can you here it?"

The Suguroku bars always had people who played cheerful or happy music to make the atmosphere nicer. I listened intently to the shamisen, and recognized Motochika's playing.

"Yeah, that's him.", I said. "Plus, I just noticed the flock of girls around where the musicians are." I pointed at a stage near the back of the bar, where girls were flocking around one of the shamisen players, squealing and telling him how good-looking he was.

"Is Motochika a friend of yours?", Euphoria asked.

"Yeah. He's a good friend of Mitsuhide's. He's the definition of an island man.", I said.

"Island man?", she asked.

"He's almost always either near water or in it. And he's a whiz at playing the shamisen; I mean, he's SO amazing at it!"

"Why do I feel like you're talking about me?"

I whirled around and Euphoria looked up to see Motochika standing behind me. He stood tall above me, his intelligent brown eyes looking over us politely. White bangs covered most of his left eye, and his hair faded into a dark black that spiked out and still reached past his shoulders. His tan skin stood out against his bright blue and pale yellow kimono top, and his right side was left exposed save for a leather strap that went around his torso. Pale green tattoos covered part of his chest and the top of his right arm, along with along his right eye. Leather pants clung tightly to his legs, contrasting with the loose shirt above, and had studded leather covering his thighs.

"How'd you escape your little posse over there?", I laughed.

He smiled. "Surprisingly, all I did was ask if I could get through, and they all parted pretty easily. I don't understand what the big deal is."

"They obviously think you're pretty, and word must've gotten out that you were single.", I said.

"Maybe you should try to find someone so that the girls will leave you alone.", Mitsuhide added.

Motochika shook his head. "I'm not sure what I'm looking for." He glanced over our little party. "I see someone I don't know. Is she your friend, Tsuki?"

"Oh, yeah! Motochika, this is Euphoria. Euphoria, meet the daimyo of Shikoku, Motochika Chōsokabe."

Euphoria gasped. "The daimyo of Shikoku? You're him?"

"Indeed I am, my lady.", Motochika said.

"Wow… I hear people in the camp talk about you all the time… You're not as mean-looking as they say..."

"They say I look mean?"

"Yeah, but I think they only do because you seem better than them.", she said.

"Thank you, my lady.", he said genuinely. "Now, since I'm acting as your waiter for the moment, what can I get everyone?"

"Green tea?", Euphoria asked.

"Same.", Mitsunari said.

"Tsuki and I would like the same.", Mitsuhide said.

"Magoichi and I need a restock on sake.", Sakon said.

Motochika nodded. "Alright, I'll be back momentarily."

As he walked away, I watched Euphoria as she stared at him until he disappeared behind the flap that led to the kitchen. Smiling, I leaned over and elbowed her gently. "You want some of that?", I whispered.

"Yeah, I sure… Wait, no, no I don't!", she exclaimed suddenly.

"That's not what you said just a minute ago!", I said, laughing.

She turned away from me, her face blushing. "Don't do that to me! Goodness, I just met the guy!"

"Ever heard of 'love at first sight'?", I asked.

"Oh, shush it!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "So what I think he's decent looking? What does it matter, anyway?"

"What do you mean?", I asked her.

"I'm not even originally from Japan...even if I was, I don't see him being interested in someone like me." She looked over at me. "Besides, you talk about my interests, but deny your very own."

I blushed. "I don't have any interests!", I exclaimed.

"C'mon, Tsuki.", she said. "You know you love Mitsuhide, but you won't go after him, probably for the same reasons I'm not, if not other reasons."

I sighed. "Yeah… But.. I don't think I should try anything anyway."

"Why not?", she said.

"Because I just can't. He's just-"

"Is this what everybody wanted?"

Motochika had come back, and started handing out cups to us. I took mine, holding the warm cup close and smelling the tea.

"Yep, everything's right!", Euphoria said cheerily.

"Do you feel like sitting with us, Motochika?", Mitsuhide asked.

Motochika laughed. "Encouraging me to sit around when I'm supposed to be working?"

"You're a daimyo. You have no need to work.", Mitsuhide joked back.

Motochika sat between me and Euphoria, making her blush more than she was before. "So who's winning?"

"Mitsunari...", Magoichi said glumly.

"You're all dead.", Mitsunari said.

"Wait a sec!" I rolled the die, and I moved 4 spaces. "Hahaha, I got another stipend! I've got more gold than you, Mitsu!"

"If you'd stop cheating, someone else might win the dumb game!", Mitsunari yelled angrily.

"I am not cheating!", I said.

"How could she cheat at a game like this?", Motochika asked.

"I don't think it's possible..", Mitsuhide remarked.

"Lord Mitsuhide!"

A messenger dressed in dark purple armor walked quickly to where Mitsuhide sat, looking stressed and like he'd been running for a while.

"What is it?", Mitsuhide asked.

The soldier pulled a scroll out of a bag strapped to his side and handed it to Mitsuhide. "Lord Nobunaga Oda wanted me to deliver this to you and to tell you to return to the main camp as soon as you could."

"I'll read it and be on my way soon. Thank you.", Mitsuhide said.

The messenger quickly bowed and ran back out of the bar. Mitsuhide untied the scroll and silently read it, while the rest of us tried to look more interested in the Sugoroku game. When Mitsuhide finished, he had a look of concern on his face.

"My lord?", I asked.

"…It appears Lord Nobunaga wants to attack the Mōri and Saika in the west, in order to prove his dominance."

"What? The Mōri? Aren't they really strong?", Euphoria asked.

"Yeah… They have an extraordinary naval force... How can we defeat them?", Mitsunari said.

Mitsuhide looked to Motochika. "Lord Motochika, is there any way that you can help us in this coming battle?"

Motochika smiled devilishly. "Of course, Mitsuhide. I can't pass up if you ask it of me."

"Thank you. Tsuki, are you ready to go?"

"Sure." I stood up from my seat. "It was fun playing with you guys today. See ya later!"

"Bye, Tsuki!", Euphoria said, waving. Mitsunari sat in silence.

"Where is the battle, Mitsuhide?", Motochika asked.

"It's at Kizugawa, and the attack begins at sunset."

"Very well. I'll meet you off the shore."

Mitsuhide nodded, and started walking out of the bar, with me following behind him.

I had a bad feeling about the battle coming up. It seemed rather simple and like we would win since the Chōsokabe were now helping us… But... I had to make sure to keep a good eye on Lord Mitsuhide in the battle.

_How that battle would change all of us…_


	4. Chapter 4 Kizugawa pt 1

The summer heat was beginning to fade away as the sun descended into the horizon, painting the sky with dazzling oranges, pinks, purples, and navy blues. Despite the anxiety hovering over the Oda armies about the upcoming battle, the ocean waves smoothly washed against the shore as if to sooth our minds and ease the tension.

Everyone was preparing to send the ships off to meet the Mōri ships further into the nearby Ōsaka Bay. Soldiers all around were loading crates of supplies on and off the ships, swords and rifles were readied for battle, and officers were giving orders and speeches to their respective garrisons. Since the Oda had acknowledged the Chōsokabe as allies in this battle, there was a sense of confidence in the troops that this battle would be our victory, regardless if it was difficult or not.

Mitsuhide and I stood near the shore, looking out for the Chōsokabe reinforcements. When Mitsuhide told Lord Nobunaga of the Chōsokabe being willing to help us out, I couldn't help but hear the whispers that came from the other officers concerning them; that they were an unruly clan, that their leader was too ambitious and reckless, too rebellious to keep an eye on and to maintain. I've known Motochika for a few years now, and none of what the officers and soldiers said seemed to match with the Motochika I knew. I wondered if their accusations were legit or just rantings of ignorance.

Of all the people in Japan to doubt and whisper about, why Motochika? He was a genuine person, very wise, and a great friend of Mitsuhide's. He is a rather rebellious person, but he wouldn't fight for the sake of shedding innocent blood or for personal gain. He fights to have his name remembered, and also to his friends as well as his people. If I were to doubt anyone, I'd go ahead and name a couple of the generals from the Oda army itself. Katsuie, for example, isn't really good at following orders and, in turn, often gets into trouble when fighting armies on his own. Hideyoshi, too; he's a real strange one, seeming to try to further his own goals as he fights for Nobunaga's.

A few minutes later, the Chōsokabe fleet arrived a few yards away from the beach, almost blocking most of the horizon from my view with all the boats it contained. Motochika rode at the front of the leading ship, strumming his beautiful blue and gold shamisen as the ship slowly halted close to the nearby sandbar.

"Motochika!", Mitsuhide called out. "Thank you for coming!"

Motochika had stopped playing when Mitsuhide called him. He chuckled and said from where he was, "Forget about it, Mitsuhide.", as he placed his shamisen down on the dock of the boat. "I.. would not turn you down." He jumped over the side of the boat and splashed into the ocean water, once again reinforcing my thoughts of him as a man of the island.

"I thank you for your aid.", Mitsuhide said, and began walking toward Motochika, but hesitating when he reached the water.

"What's the matter, Mitsuhide?", Motochika asked from where he was, surrounded by water that reached above his knees. "Do not be alarmed." He raised his arms to gesture to the ocean. "You'll just get your feet a little wet."

Mitsuhide looked toward his friend, then back down to the ground where the waves were nearly touched his sandaled feet. I walked out into the water toward Motochika, and I heard Mitsuhide walk in behind me.

"That's it.", Motochika said, one of his signature smiles on his face.

As we all walked to the flagship of the Oda, where Nobunaga was staying, the soldiers and officers we passed stared at Motochika and murmured things like how strong he looked and that we shouldn't've asked for his help.

I couldn't help but hear, so of course I felt angered at their comments toward Motochika. "Hey, Motochika."

"Hm?"

"Doesn't the soldiers talking about you bother you?", I asked him.

He chuckled. "No, not in the slightest."

"How's that?"

"I don't worry about how people judge me; you're free to interpret me however you please, so it doesn't really bother me that some people view me negatively. The only thing I'd be worried about is if whether I'd leave a strong impression of myself on them or not."

"As long as people remember you, you're okay with what happens?"

"I'll be alright with whatever happens, but I won't go without fighting back."

"That does sound like you.", I laughed.

"Despite that, however, I'm making sure that I live..for Mitsuhide's sake."

"For Lord Mitsuhide?"

"Yes.. He is gentle and kind, but his idealism and caring may lead to his resolve being crushed someday."

"Are you hinting towards something? 'Cause you usually have a good eye for that sort of thing."

He shrugged his shoulders. "All I know is that I'll do what I can to be there for Mitsuhide when he needs me. You should as well."

"Me?"

"Yes. He cares for you deeply, and it would ultimately destroy him if anything were to happen to either you or me."

I froze. "… Really..?", I asked.

"It's something that he told me not too long ago." He looked directly at me. "Tsuki, please make sure that you survive whatever comes your way in life. For your sake, as well as Mitsuhide's."

"Uh, sure.", I said.

He lowered his gaze. "Mine as well." With that, he walked faster to catch up to where Mitsuhide had walked further ahead of us, leaving me a bit behind to think about what he said.

Did Mitsuhide really value me that highly? I knew he was very protective of me, but I didn't think it was that bad. Did he.. maybe… lo- I shook my head before the thought even completed itself. That was ridiculous.. I shouldn't think things like that before a battle. Trying not to finish that thought, I ran after Motochika and Mitsuhide, hoping that nothing seriously bad would happen in the upcoming battle.

After the Chōsokabe met with the Oda main forces and we organized a strategy, the armies mobilized into their designated boats and moved into deeper waters in order to confront the Mōri army at Ōsaka Bay. The Akechi, alongside the Chōsokabe and Toyotomi, were sent out to take down the Mōri vanguard, while most of the other armies protected the new Oda flagship as it prepared to demolish the Mōri naval forces.

Not even half an hour after we launched from the shore of Ōsaka, people were shouting that we were close to colliding with the Mōri forces. The soldiers began to start to panic, but Mitsuhide, Motochika, and I quickly managed to calm them and get them motivated quickly out of the bellows of the ships and ready to strike against the waiting Mōri.

Outside, the salty ocean air barely made a noise as it grazed against the ships, just enough to keep them on a collision course with the others. The instant the ships collided and created bridges between each other, soldiers began to pour out and the two crashed into one another, sending out the first cries of war of the battle.

"Our first priority is to defeat the vanguard and get rid of the pesky fireball attack by the Saika forces allied with the Mōri.", Mitsuhide told us. "Make sure that no more enemy reinforcements join the battle. Let's go!"

"Yes, sir!", the soldiers cried out, and we all immediately began to move against the enemy.

The enemy army consisted of mostly peasants, Mōri soldiers, and Saika riflemen; The Mōri were the only considerable threat in this battle, since the brilliant tactician Motonari Mōri, who was supposedly dead, had risen and was fighting as commander in secret as another officer was named leader of the coalition. All in all, it took very little time for us to clear the enemy vanguard and clear the way for the Oda army to advance further onto the Mori's ships.

After a while, Hideyoshi's forces began to back down from the front lines, and eventually a messenger announced that Hideyoshi had retreated, supposedly to look after the supply houses for the Oda army.

"So the Monkey backed out, eh?", I asked Mitsuhide as we went to where the Saika were stationed.

"I suppose so.. Is it because we are fighting peasants along with the Mōri?", Mitsuhide said.

"I'm waiting for you to run as well, Mitsuhide.", Motochika said from beside Mitsuhide. "Can your conviction stand against this?"

"I…I have faith in Lord Nobunaga and his dream..", Mitsuhide replied.

Motochika slammed his shamisen against a group of soldiers, seeming to be dancing as he struck each one down. "Then prove it to me. Show me the level of your conviction."

Mitsuhide tore his katana out of its sheath, slashing through another group of soldiers. "I will prove it to you by winning this battle!" He looked to me. "Tsuki, will you help me?"

I swung my scythe at a soldier who was aiming for Mitsuhide's back, and another who was going for Motochika's head. "Gladly, my lord.", I said.

"Wait, stop! Don't kill us! We won't fight anymore!", a leader of a rifle squad cried out, followed by the pleas of the other riflemen in the garrison. "There's no way we can win against that new flagship! I surrender, you hear me, I surrender!"

"We'll retreat! Just please don't kill us!"

"It's alright. We'll allow you to retreat.", Mitsuhide said.

"Follow us." I said. "We'll escort you away from the battle."

"T-thank you for your mercy!"

As the soldiers yelled in triumph and began to follow us, Mitsuhide sighed in relief. "This is one battle where no unnecessary blood is spilt.", he said, a hopeful look on his face.

"We'll see, my idealistic friend.", Motochika said.

"I guess that means Motochika's doubtful.", I said.

"Not doubtful of Mitsuhide's action, but doubtful that Nobunaga will let it pass without saying anything."

"Lord Nobunaga will understand why I allowed them to escape. There is no point in taking the lives of people who've lost the will to fight.", Mitsuhide said.

"I hope Nobunaga is as kind as you make him sound, Mitsuhide.", Motochika said.

In certain parts of the battlefield, there are areas that are considered as escape points; places in the area of the battle where soldiers can flee and escape if they don't want to fight any longer. It's a bit more difficult to maintain in a naval battle, but there are still places where soldiers can go and either hide until the battle is over or try to swim or ride on a boat back to Ōsaka. We were taking these renegades to such a place, across the battlefield from where they surrendered, near where the majority of our ships were anchored. A guard captain stood near the entrance alongside a group of soldiers, and at first they raised their weapons at the rebels.

"No, these men are not to be injured; they only wish to flee the battle.", Mitsuhide said.

"Y-yes, my lord..", the captain said, and he and his other troops lowered their weapons and moved to let the rebels pass.

Mitsuhide turned to the Saika soldiers. "You are free to go. Get as far from here as you can, alright?"

"Thank you again! We'll repay your kindness someday!", the soldiers said as they ran for the escape point.

"You aren't allowed to go any further.", someone suddenly said, causing the fleeing soldiers to freeze where they stood. An officer stood in front of the escape point, an entire rifle squad standing quietly behind him. He held a rifle in his hand as well, aiming it directly for the rebels.

"Kazumasa! What're you doing?", Mitsuhide exclaimed.

"I am only doing as Nobunaga ordered of me; to annihilate any enemy on the battlefield.", Kazumasa said, barely moving as he held the rifle in place, his eyes never leaving his mark.

"But they were just retreating! They no longer have a will to fight!", Mitsuhide said.

"That doesn't matter. Nobunaga's orders are absolute. You should know better, Lord Mitsuhide." He raised his rifle and fired without hesitation, sending the cue for the squad behind him to follow suit and fire at the rebels as well. The Saika barely had the chance to cry out in pain as they fell one by one, not expecting the sudden attack and falling rather quickly to the ground.

"Kazumasa!", Mitsuhide yelled. "How could you? They weren't fighting! They at least-"

"They had no right to live, Mitsuhide."

I recognized the sudden chill in the air all too easily.. Only one person could have that cold of a presence, and even make Motochika freeze and look towards the speaker cautiously.

Nobunaga Oda walked closer to where the fallen Saika were, no emotion showing on his face. "They had no will to fight, and thus had no reason to live.", he said coldly.

"But my lord, there was no need! Why..?", Mitsuhide asked.

"Do I have to explain myself again? Now, we still have the rest of the Saika and the Mōri to defeat. Defeat all who stand in your way, Mitsuhide."

"…Yes…my lord.." Mitsuhide drew his katana once again and began walking away from Nobunaga and the slaughtered rebels. I immediately followed him, hoping to comfort him however I could, along with Motochika.

"My lord?", I asked when I caught up with him.

He didn't say anything at first, but he did look toward me, a lost and unsure look on his face.

"Mitsuhide.", Motochika said. "It seems that is the conviction it takes to attempt to rule the land. Nobunaga truly is a man to be wary of.."

"Lord Mitsuhide.. Should we retreat our forces?", I asked him.

He shook his head. "…no. We shall finish this fight, in hope that no more innocent blood shall be spilt." He lifted his gaze to meet mine. "Let us finish this as soon as we can."

"Yes, my lord.", I said.

"Are you sure, Mitsuhide?", Motochika asked.

"…Yes. I chose to serve Lord Nobunaga, and thus should follow his orders..to the letter.." He said it as if it was supposed to be full of confidence, but he uttered the words with a voice of defeat and uncertainty. It only made me worry about him all the more.

"My lord, I shall take some troops and find Magoichi Saika. You and Motochika should go and finish Lord Motonari.", I said.

"Tsuki.. Are you sure you want to split from us?", Mitsuhide asked.

"Yeah. I've gone on my own in battle before, and besides, you said yourself that we had to finish this as fast as we could.. So if we split up and beat all the officers that way, it'll make this go by much faster."

"She speaks wisely, Mitsuhide.", Motochika said. "You are becoming quite the strategist."

Mitsuhide smiled slightly. "Yes.. She really is, isn't she..?" The smile faded. "Alright, Tsuki. We'll rendezvous at the Mōri flagship, alright?"

"Alright!", I said, and we split off, me heading for the Saika ships, and Mitsuhide and Motochika heading for Motonari and his ship. As I ran, I kept thinking of how Mitsuhide was feeling about this battle… When this was over, would he still fight under Nobunaga..? I could feel that his view of the Demon King had changed…but was it enough?


	5. Chapter 5 Kizugawa pt 2

The sun had finally set on the ships of the Oda and the Mōri. The Mōri forces were beginning to be pushed back, the Oda never relaxing as they pushed them further and further back. The Saika stayed where they were, eventually separated from the Mōri and isolated on the boat they claimed their own, their constant fireball attack a growing problem.

He knew that the Saika were little trouble on their own like that, but it still bothered him that she had gone off alone.. Why didn't he at least accompany her?

"Mitsuhide."

He lifted his head toward his friend.

"Are you alright? You seem worried.", Motochika said.

Mitsuhide looked down. "I just… hope that she's alright."

Motochika put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine. If anyone can handle the Saika alone, she can. You just have to trust in her."

Mitsuhide nodded. "You're right."

Motochika smiled gently. "We need to get this battle over with. It's gone on far too long."

"Yes. Let's end it."

Together, they headed to the Mōri's main ship, where Motonari was supposedly stationed. They were an unstoppable force; while soldiers and even officers came upon them to halt their advance, Mitsuhide and Motochika would slash their weapons at them, and they would be nothing but squirming masses on the ground. Mitsuhide did what he could to prevent killing them; enough peasants had been slain, enough innocent blood spilt to last a while.

As they walked onto the deck of the main ship, the sounds of war steadily droned out until all they heard were the sounds of the water hitting the boats and the occasional sea gull.

"What's with this?", Motochika asked, walking more cautiously and continually glancing around him.

"I don't know..", Mitsuhide said. His hand was constantly poised over his katana, ready for any foe that lashed out at him.

'No one seemed to be on the ship..', Mitsuhide thought. 'What could this mean? Did Motonari flee? Or is there something else…'

"Mitsuhide!"

Just as Mitsuhide looked to Motochika, he heard a sickening, loud crash that made his teeth tremble against each other. In the distance, he could see the Oda flagship steadily sinking, a giant gaping hole in its side.

"Lord Nobunaga!", Mitsuhide exclaimed, immediately running toward the ship.

"I wonder if Tsuki saw the crash as well..", Motochika said as he ran after Mitsuhide.

Mitsuhide wondered that as well. If she did, she'd probably head toward the ship as well. He would probably go toward the Saika as he headed for the Oda flagship to see if she was alright. He hoped he got to both his apprentice and his lord in time to help them both if they were in danger…

* * *

"So, Oda? Do you really enjoy murdering innocents after giving them false hopes like that?"

I moved swiftly from the bullets of Magoichi Saika's bullets. "No, I don't! I'm not the one who shot them or ordered them to shoot! My lord and Lord Motochika had nothing to do with it, either!", I yelled as I ran.

"Lies! You all had something to do with it! Heck, you all sat there and watched!"

I moved toward him and started swinging my scythe at him. "Do you really think we could've done something? We were just as shocked as you were! You're only judging us that way 'cause we're Oda just like the general that shot your men!"

Magoichi deflected and blocked my blows. "Of course! You're all the same! You, your 'lord'… Even that stupid bat guy! You're all barbarians who like to watch others suffer!"

Crying out ferociously, I hooked his rifle to the blade of my scythe and snatched it out of his hands, leaving him defenseless as he fell backwards onto the dock. "I don't like seeing people suffer, but I hate when people judge others on false pretenses like you're doing.", I said, holding my scythe above his body so that he wouldn't move.

"Go ahead, kill me! I'd rather die than you go after the other Saika!"

"I wouldn't anyway. If they flee, I let them go. See, that's your problem. You're close-minded; you think that just because I'm an Oda officer that I'm just a horrible person and want to kill every living thing." I moved my scythe and grabbed him by his shirt collar, holding him close so that he could see me clearly. "But you need to realize that I am ME, no one else; I'm not Nobunaga, and neither is Lord Mitsuhide." I threw him down to the dock. "Now shut up or I WILL kill you, regardless of your feelings about it."

"She's right, Magoichi. You should flee now."

Magoichi and I looked toward the entrance of the ship. A tall man was calmly walking towards us, completely clad in European-looking armor, a friendly look on his face as he talked to Magoichi. Brown hair almost reached the metal shoulder pads he wore, and shorter bangs were swept to the left side of his face, barely covering his eye. A giant round shield covered most of his torso, and he held a giant of a sword in his right hand, also of Western influence.

"…Tachibana..", Magoichi muttered, almost sounding ashamed.

"You've done enough. Take the rest of your men and go. Motonari can handle it from here."

Magoichi hesitated for only a minute, then swiftly grabbed his rifle and ran toward where the armored man came from, not looking back even once.

In any regular situation, I would've tried to go after Magoichi, but this time… That man, I could tell just from looking at him, was not someone to take lightly.

"A Tachibana? I didn't think you would be in alliance with the Mōri.", I said, making sure to watch his every move as I spoke.

He smiled. "Well, he came and asked us just about a week ago, and after a nice discussion, we agreed to it. Does that really shock you?"

"Eh, from what I've heard, the Tachibana rarely make alliances with anyone, regardless if they have flowery speech or not."

"True. But I figured you wouldn't judge me so, since you should know of my personality."

"Huh? You make it seem as if I know you from somewhere.."

He smiled again. "It has been a while since you last saw me.." He raised his sword, aiming the tip straight at me. "We practiced against each other a lot, so why don't we spar? It might help you remember me?" Without hesitation, he launched himself toward me, swinging his sword downward toward my head. I barely had time to lift my scythe and block it, and had a hard time trying to fling him away from me.

I finally managed to get away from him, but he kept coming toward me, his sword clanging heavily against the handle of my scythe. Now that I was thinking about it, I remember training when I was little.. There was always a boy that I trained with that had this same exact fighting style. We never really had a decisive winner, but we did enjoy fighting against each other..

I felt his sword slide past my scythe, and the blade nicked below my shoulder. Wincing, I backed off, regaining myself from delving into memory lane. I think I remembered who he was.. Man, had he grown since the last time I saw him…

"Are you…Muneshige?", I asked.

He smiled again. "Yeah. It's been a while, Tsuki."

"Sure has… I can't believe you actually cut me.. You were always so gentle when we fought."

"Sorry..", he said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, we're technically enemies at the moment, so I guess that's just how it is."

Suddenly, a huge boom shook all of the ships, almost sending me to the floor of the dock. I looked toward where the noise had come from, and saw the Oda flagship steadily sinking.

"Crap!", I exclaimed.

"Looks like Motonari was able to complete his plan.", Muneshige said quietly.

I looked toward him. "Plan?" I shook my head. "No, forget that, I need to get to the ship!"

I started running toward the ship, but Muneshige stepped in my way.

"Move, Muneshige! I have to rescue Lord Nobunaga!", I yelled.

"Let me tell you something first.", he said, a slightly dark tone in his voice.

I paused, constantly flicking my eyes from him to the continually sinking ship.

"I don't entirely know why you serve Nobunaga, but whatever the reason, you must disregard it and leave the Oda."

"What? Why?", I asked.

"Nobunaga is… very ambitious, so to speak, when it comes to his goals. He will decimate anything and anyone in his way, regardless if they are allies or enemies; take note of how he destroyed the Azai and the Asakura, even though he was supposedly at peace with both clans. Even today; look at how he barely hesitated as he shot down innocent people in order to further his desires." He placed both hands on my shoulders. "I'm not telling you this as a general against Nobunaga.. I'm telling you as, hopefully I still am, a friend of yours who only wishes for your safety and prosperity."

I placed a hand over one of his. "Thank you.. I appreciate the advice." I lifted his hand off my shoulder, holding it for a second before letting it go again. "But I'm not really under the Oda. The only person I serve is Lord Mitsuhide, no one else."

Muneshige smiled sadly. "Mitsuhide seems like a gentle soul… I wish you two the best."

"Thank you.." I started to head for the ship again, but stopped and turned back to Muneshige. "Do you still live where you used to on Kyushu?"

"Yes."

I smiled. "Then I'll come to visit sometime.. Maybe we can have a cup of tea and reminisce."

"I'd like that.", he chuckled.

I smiled one more time, then headed down to boat toward where the Oda were, my scythe tight in my hand.

As I got closer to the Oda ships, I started seeing more and more soldiers, most of them fighting other soldiers, others either resting or lying dead on the ground. I ignored them and continued for the flagship, hoping that nothing had happened to Nobunaga while I was dealing with the Saika and talking to Muneshige.

"Tsuki!"

I looked over to see Mitsuhide and Motochika crossing from the boat across from me, and I started to head to where they were.

"Lord Mitsuhide! You aren't hurt, are you?", I asked.

"No. You aren't, either?"

"No, my lord." I looked toward Motochika to see if he was hurt, and he shook his head.

"Did you defeat the Saika?", Mitsuhide asked me.

"Yeah. They ran, and I almost fought against the leader of the Tachibana, but then the boat started sinking and he let me go."

"Let you go?", Motochika asked.

"I'll explain later. For now, we should see what's going on with Lord Nobunaga."

"Right."

We started heading toward the flagship, but suddenly all of the Mōri troops started to run the opposite way, back toward their boats, a look of fear and hopelessness in all of their faces.

"What's goin' on?", I asked, unsure of whether to go after them or not.

"I don't know..", Mitsuhide muttered.

"There you are, Mitsuhide."

Nobunaga walked toward us, looking as if he had just come from fighting. Blood stained his armor, and his sword was practically oozing blood itself. He seemed to be dragging something behind him.

"Lord Nobunaga! Are you alright?", Mitsuhide said.

Nobunaga laughed darkly. "You ask that as if beating the Mōri was difficult.. They were nothing but insects to crush beneath my feet." He lifted the hand that was holding something, and I saw that it was a man..who appeared to be dead.

"The Mōri have lost their only chance for survival, since Motonari is now dead." He lifted Motonari's body and flung it overboard, and I winced when I heard his body splash against the water.

"My lord.. Was that necessary?", Mitsuhide asked.

"In order for me to achieve supreme conquest, it is entirely necessary that I do whatever I can to break my enemies." He turned back toward the Oda ships. "Now that this is over, let us take our leave."

As he walked toward the ships, I noticed that Mitsuhide was looking downward, his fists clenched tightly. "Lord Mitsuhide?", I asked.

He didn't answer, continuing to look toward the deck of the boat.

"He's confused and unsure of how he feel about Nobunaga.", Motochika said. "In my eyes, however, that was a threat and a warning."

"A threat?"

"Yeah.. He's probably gonna focus on the western part of the country now… That means I'm prey as well.."

Mitsuhide's head snapped up. "But he wouldn't! Lord Nobunaga wouldn't attack the Chōsokabe! Not after today!"

"Do you really still have faith in those words, especially after what happened today?", Motochika asked somberly.

Mitsuhide didn't reply, his face once again looking confused and unsure.

I grabbed one of Mitsuhide's hands in one of mine. "C'mon, my lord, the battle's over. Let's go home… We've done a lot today."

Mitsuhide hesitated a moment, then nodded and f0llowed me toward the Oda boats that were beginning to head back to land.

I held Mitsuhide's hand tight, trying to let him know through touch that I was there for him and that I always would be.

What was going to happen now, after Mitsuhide's vision of his lord has cracked so much? I kept thinking about what Muneshige told me earlier about Nobunaga… Maybe it would be better if the Akechi left the Oda…not for my sake, but for Mitsuhide's. When we got back to Kyoto, I planned to talk to Mitsuhide about all of this and see what he wanted to do.

Of course, Nobunaga just wasn't patient enough to just let Mitsuhide sort out the chaotic doubts in his mind… He would be the one to make them spiral out of control…

And so the time was fast approaching…


	6. Chapter 6 Beginning of Betrayal

Motochika looked out at the sunlit waves of the ocean that surrounded his island, quietly strumming and tuning his shamisen as he listened to the ocean crash against the shores. Ever since he first fought alongside Nobunaga's forces, he could feel that this peace wouldn't last much longer.. Soon, he would be demanding servitude or death from the Bat of Tosa...

"My lord! Terrible news!"

Motochika barely glanced at the soldier who ran onto the balcony that he was on, instead keeping his gaze to his shamisen. "What is it?", he asked calmly.

"M-my lord, we received a letter from Hideyoshi Toyotomi of the Oda forces… It's addressed to you…" The soldier held out a folded piece of paper to Motochika, his name clearly printed in black ink.

He took the paper and unfolded it, scanning through the bold letters inside.

'I've sent this letter to you to try to come about this a peaceful way. Lord Nobunaga wishes to conquer the land, and you and the clans of Kyushu are the only ones who have yet to yield to his rule. My lord is more than willing to braze all of Shikoku to the ground in order to get you to surrender to him, but I asked him to try to get you to give your allegiance to him peacefully. I'll be heading over to Kyushu soon enough, and, if you don't want the entirety of your island taken from you, giving me word of your surrender would be your best option. If not, then I will have forces suitable enough to take Shikoku from you by force. The choice is yours to make, Bat of Tosa.

Hideyoshi Toyotomi'

Motochika lifted his gaze to the sky after he finished reading. He could see nothing but clear skies close to his shores, but further away he could see the advent of a heavy storm heading closer and closer to Shikoku.

He stood up, crushing the letter in his hand. "Prepare our troops for battle."

"M-my lord?", the soldier exclaimed.

He looked out toward the ocean, knowing full well what he was going to do, and what would eventually happen as a cause for it. "We're rebelling against the Oda. The Chōsokabe are not going to simply bow down to this Demon King."

"..Yes, my lord." The soldier bowed and left, leaving Motochika alone on the balcony.

Motochika continued staring out at the sea that he loved so dearly.. He knew full well what was going to happen, and it would be his fault..

"Mitsuhide, my friend… I'm sorry…that this has to happen.." He looked down on the shore and saw his men readying themselves for the inevitable attack from the Toyotomi.

"I hope…that you can forgive me.."

* * *

The Oda main camp was tense the day after the battle at Kizugawa. Some argued amongst themselves at how cruel Nobunaga was, others actually fought each other because they disagreed on how they felt about his actions. The next couple of days were more relaxed, though; people focused on getting supplies and everything ready for the next campaign…wherever that was going to be.

Most of the land now recognized Nobunaga as ruler or were forced to be subjugated under his reign. Only the islands of Shikoku and Kyushu remained to be conquered…which meant that we would eventually have to fight against Motochika…

I wondered what Mitsuhide was going to do.. Would he raise his sword against his friend, or would he try to persuade Nobunaga to not attack Motochika? I didn't think that Mitsuhide would forsake his best friend for Nobunaga's sake, but I was ready to stop him if he even thought about fighting against Motochika.

Euphoria had offered another game of Sugoroku at the bar, so of course I told Mitsuhide that we should go and play with her and Mitsunari. He smiled and agreed, but I could tell that he really wasn't into that idea. He had been rather quiet and forlorn ever since Kizugawa.. He told me it was due to how he felt about Nobunaga; he wasn't sure if he'd picked the right lord to serve or not anymore.

The city was crowded as it usually was, but not so much that we couldn't walk through the crowds with ease. We made it to the bar rather quickly, sitting at our usual table in the middle of the bar.

"This is one of the first times we made it before anyone else..", I said.

Mitsuhide only nodded.

"Lord Mitsuhide, do you want anything to drink?", I asked him.

He shook his head.

"My lord, you've gotta get something in you… You haven't eaten ever since Kizugawa.. You're gonna make yourself sick if you keep that up."

"..I'm fine, Tsuki. You don't need to worry about me.", he said quietly.

"I worry about you every day. This isn't good for you… At least get some tea or something."

"…"

"Everything seems tense here."

I looked over to see Mitsunari and Euphoria sit across the table from us, concerned looks on their faces.

"Is everything okay?", Euphoria asked.

"Yeah… I'm just trying to get Lord Mitsuhide to get something.. He hasn't eaten or drank anything in 3 days.."

"Mitsuhide! You shouldn't treat yourself like that!", Euphoria scolded.

"Yeah.. Despite how I don't really like admitting this, it'd be detrimental to our forces if something happened to you..", Mitsunari said.

He didn't say anything, his gaze kept on his hands clasped together in his lap.

"Lord Mitsuhide, please.. Don't hurt yourself from something Nobunaga did..", I said.

He looked up at me, his eyes fully expressing the sadness and indecision that resonated in his heart. I could tell that he wanted me to help him make a decision, to help him decide what he should do… But what could I say?

"Alright, so shall we get this game started?", Mitsunari said.

"Yeah, let's get to it!", Euphoria exclaimed.

"Mitsuhide, do you wanna play?", I asked.

"…Sure..", Mitsuhide muttered.

"Aw, that means that you'll have to pick another piece to use as you, Tsuki!", Euphoria laughed.

I looked through the roster of pieces that represented famous generals and daimyos in Japan. I usually played using Mitsuhide's piece, but now that he was playing, I would have to use a different piece.

One piece caught my eye, and I picked him up and placed him on Aki, the closest homeland he could get to Kyushu. "I'll use this one.", I said.

"Who is he?", Euphoria asked.

"Is that Muneshige Tachibana?", Mitsunari asked.

"Yeah.. I know him from when I was younger, and I saw him recently, so I was thinking of using him if I couldn't use Mitsuhide.", I said.

"Ooo, someone from your past, huh?", Euphoria asked, leaning closer.

"Nothing like that, Kitty…", I sighed.

"You sure? That sounds kinda weird, coming from you..", Mitsunari said.

"Oh really, you're in on the girl talk, too?", I laughed.

"It does kinda seem that way, though..", Mitsuhide said quietly, chuckling.

"Aw, c'mon! You'll pick on me just 'cause I know someone from before now, but you won't pick on Euphoria for liking someone she's only known for about a day?", I exclaimed.

"Tsuki!", Euphoria hissed, trying to shut me up.

"What's this about, Euphoria?", Mitsunari said.

"Nothing, Mitsunari, nothing to worry about!", Euphoria said, trying her best not to sound like she was lying.

"You know I'll only figure it out later if you hide it from me, right?", he asked her.

"Yeah, I know.. But I'm not hiding anything, so there's nothing for you to figure out!"

"Hey, you guys!"

I often wondered why Magoichi and Sakon liked to barge in on us right when we're playing Sugoroku.. They did it quite a lot, and despite the fact that it was just Magoichi who walked up to our table, it still irritated the crap out of me.

"Hey, Magoichi. Something you need?", Euphoria asked.

"Yeah, actually.. Do you know where Hideyoshi went?", he said.

"He went on a campaign west on Nobunaga's orders.", Mitsunari replied.

"Oh, really? Man…" Magoichi sat on the side of the table closest to Euphoria. "I ain't got nothin' to do then until he gets back.."

"You can hang out with us if you'd like.", Euphoria said.

"Well, thanks. That's kind of you.", Magoichi said.

I could tell by the way he talked and moved that he was starting to get drunk. I was hoping that Euphoria would sense that too and not let him stay, but of course she's too dang friendly and let him sit with us anyway.. I was just gonna have to try to avoid talking to him as much as possible.

"Is it alright if I play as well?"

Euphoria looked up first, and we all glanced to see Motochika walking toward us.

"Hey, Motochika! Sure, have a seat.", I said, gesturing to a seat beside me.

He sat next to me and Euphoria, and she gave a mean look, knowing that I offered that specific seat on purpose. "So who's all playing today?", he asked.

"Well, I'm playing as Mitsunari, Mitsuhide's playing as..well, himself, and Tsuki's playing as Muneshige." She handed one of the pieces to him. "There's a piece that represents you as well. Here."

Motochika took the piece from her, placing it on the land next to mine. "Thank you.", he said.

I looked over Motochika for a moment before turning my attention to the game. Nothing was really different about the way he looked, but he seemed….tired. Like he hadn't slept well, or he'd had much to do in a short amount of time.

"Hey, Motochika, are you alright?", I asked him.

He tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"You do look exhausted.. Is everything alright?", Euphoria asked.

He smiled. "Yes, I'm alright. I appreciate the concern, though."

"Are you sure? Nothing's going on in Shikoku?", Mitsuhide asked, concern for his friend evident in his voice.

"Everything's fine. I just haven't been sleeping well. I'll be alright."

We dropped it at that, although Mitsuhide, Euphoria, and I traded glances at him every now and then, to make sure that nothing other than his evident exhaustion pointed toward anything else that could be wrong.

As we finished one game and started another, Magoichi started acting like the drunk that he was, randomly yelling at people across the room, and talking about 'political' things with us, although we didn't take it seriously. Eventually it got so bad that he almost flung out at a waitress for no reason, and Euphoria decided to walk him out to his horse so that he could head back. A few minutes passed, and she hadn't come back.

"Easy, Tsuki. I can smell your bloodlust from here."

I didn't realize until Mitsuhide said something, but I was glaring in the direction they'd walked away from. "I don't like him as it is, but I really don't like him and Euphoria alone. I trust her, but…"

"I'll go see if she's alright.", Motochika said as he got up from his seat and walked out the same way they had.

Mitsuhide's gaze lingered on Motochika even as he exited the bar and out of view. "Something's wrong."

"Yeah, I could tell, too.", I said.

"He seems like the type to keep things to himself.", Mitsunari said, crossing his arms. "Usually, that's a good trait to have, but I guess not in this situation."

A gunshot rang through the air, and we all bolted out of our seats and ran out of the bar. Just outside, Magoichi and Motochika looked like they were fighting, with Motochika holding the barrel of Magoichi's rifle with one hand and his side with the other, and smoke drifted from the mouth of the rifle. Euphoria stood between them, her hands out and holding them away from each other.

Mitsunari and Mitsuhide both went to Magoichi, dragging him away, and I went to Motochika to see if he was alright.

"Hey, you alright?", I asked.

His face was twisted in pain, but he nodded and moved his hand from his side.

I turned to Euphoria. "What happened?"

She sighed heavily. "Magoichi was having a hard time getting on his horse by himself, so I went to help him. He started getting all grabby and I tried to get him off, but Motochika came up and politely told him to back off and get on his horse. Magoichi got all angry and was trying to fight Motochika, but Motochika wouldn't. It only got this bad when Magoichi slammed his rifle into Motochika's side."

"That true, Motochika?"

He nodded again. I assumed that he wasn't talking so that he could hide his pain from us better.

"Go on and head on home. You cause enough issues as it is." Mitsunari and Mitsuhide had Magoichi on his horse and on his way back to the Oda main camp.

"So what was that all about?", Mitsunari said, looking irritated.

"Magoichi was trying to do horrible things to Euphoria, and Motochika stepped in to stop it.", I said bluntly.

"Tsuki!", Euphoria exclaimed.

"That's basically what happened.", I replied.

"He WHAT?!" Mitsunari usually had a good grip on his anger, but he usually lost it when it came to something bad happening to Euphoria. I knew he wouldn't be calm when we told him what happened, which is probably why Euphoria didn't tell him straight away.

"You can handle him when you get back to the main camp.", Mitsuhide said to the furious red-head. His gaze was fixed on his friend, who didn't meet his gaze. "Motochika, what's wrong? We know something is bothering you, so don't try to hide it from us anymore."

Motochika didn't say anything at first. He kept his gaze from everyone, as if he didn't want to look at us until he spoke.

Finally, he met Mitsuhide's gaze. "A part of the Toyotomi army attacked Shikoku yesterday."

"What?" Everyone's reaction was the same, even Mitsunari, who was part of the Toyotomi.

"Hideyoshi sent me a letter telling me to surrender so that Nobunaga wouldn't put Shikoku to the torch, and that he'd come to my island soon to hear my response. I refused his offer, and his army fought mine. After a while he retreated, but he told me that he'd come back just as soon as Nobunaga gave him the order to."

Mitsuhide looked devastated. "Lord Nobunaga… Would he really…" He didn't finish his question; he probably didn't have to. He knew how ruthless his lord could be, so this was probably of no surprise to him. But to hear the truth laid so bare to him, from his closest friend… I wanted to comfort him and do whatever I could for him.

"Mitsuhide…", I muttered.

Motochika moved toward his friend, and placed a hand heavily on his shoulder. "Mitsuhide, I'm truly sorry. I know that my actions have made things difficult for you. I will understand if you abandon me for your lord-"

"No.", Mitsuhide interjected. "I will not abandon a friend to be destroyed by the likes of Nobunaga. I've looked away from his terrible deeds long enough." Mitsuhide placed his hand on Motochika's shoulder, opposite to where Motochika had his hand on Mitsuhide's. "I will rid this land of Nobunaga, and I will stand by you, my one true ally, and ensure your safety."

Motochika's face broke into a small smile. "Thank you, my friend.", he said quietly.

"So… We're going to betray Nobunaga?", I asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

Mitsuhide nodded. "Yes. And it shall be done before Hideyoshi returns from Kyushu."


End file.
